Craving You
by ThereputicChainOfEvents
Summary: A second living Furyan finds her way into the presence of Lord Commander Richard B. Riddick. Necromongers who felt concern at a Furyan king, now have concerns of his new female Furyan companion. Will she assist him in bringing Furya back to life? Will she demolish the Necromonger lifestyle?
1. Chapter 1

The ship shuddered, jerking its passengers out of Cryosleep. The crew was already awake and manning the control panels to steady the ship's descent.

One of the computers listed a system failure. It was almost a certainty they were about to crash.

Other passengers were terrified, unbuckling as they came out of their seats. I stayed put. The shackles I was in were a lot more secured that any grip I would attempt.

There was a tracking ship on our tail. The comms didn't recognize the ship, but based off of the specs of it, I made a decision on who it belonged to.

"It's them. It's the zombies!" One of the passengers gasped.

I smirked. Yep, definitely wasn't moving now.

"You think it's funny?" One of the crew snapped at me. "You think it's funny that we've got people on our tails trying to take us down?"

"I think I paid you for a destination I knew we would never reach." I scoffed. "I paid you to enter Necromonger airspace, on purpose."

The crewman didn't have a chance to respond, he was forced back to the ship as the Necromongers began to fire.

There was not communication. They didn't reach out comms. They simply forced us close to the nearest planet in airspace, and shot down the ship.

I settled back, hoping the straps and shackles would hold on for the crash. They wouldn't just incinerate us. They wouldn't drive us to the surface in that case.

I was right, they didn't. Nearly everyone sustained life threatening injuries in the crash. I was hit by some objects that bounced around in the ship, but I wasn't severely injured.

The Necromongers broke open the door to the ship.

Pressing EJECT, I ducked out of their way until I could tell if they were here on a kill mission.

They searched for survivors, stopping at one of the other paying passengers. "What if your purpose? Why were you in Necromonger space?"

He gasped, blood running down his mouth. "We weren't supposed to be. Traveling to new planetary system…. Girl caused us to reroute …"

"What girl? Why?"

He gasped for air around his injuries. "Slave girl …. No name …"

"What's her purpose?" One of them demanded, stepping up and jerking the man, "What's she look like?"  
The man didn't respond, only made a choking sound before his eyes went blank.

"I supposed she looks a little like me." I said, stepping out of the shadows. I put both hands up as the soldiers put their weapons towards me.

"And why are you purposefully entering Necromonger airspace?" The soldier demanded.

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to convert?" I smiled at him.

I could tell the soldier in charge was smiling underneath his helmet. "And why would you want to do that?"

"A friend of mine." I explained. "She was taken in by Necromongers, last I heard she had converted."

"There are plenty of Necromongers, I doubt you'll find your friend."

I shrugged. "Name's Kyra. She was picked up while running with a convict named Riddick."

The soldiers all seemed to tense or shift.

"Was it something I said? Do you know her?"

The general waved for them to lower their weapons. "If you'd like to convert, I think you should come with us."

I nodded. "That was the plan."

I had expected torture, pain, possibly to be murdered. Guess something I said kept that from happening. I was escorted from the wrecked ship and onto the Necromonger ship.

The guard ship raised back into airspace.

The leader took me to a chamber, away from the others. He removed his helmet. His black hair was slicked pack, braided from his neck down. The sides were shaved neatly. His eyes were sunken, as were those of Necromongers I'd seen before. "I am Lord Vaako."

I nodded. "Pleasure."

"Care to tell me who you are?"

I shook my head. "Does it matter? If I follow through with the conversion, I will be a new person."

"A better person. A stronger person." He agreed. "Though most people do not seek out to be a convert."

"I seek to find my friend."

"Is your life worth it?"

I shook my head. "She's the only person I've ever had."

His face looked mildly confused. "Make yourself comfortable, we'll take you to the basilica. You'll meet the Quasi-dead."

"And your Lord Commander?"

"What have you heard of the Lord Commander Riddick?"

I was fairly certain he didn't notice the electric shot down my spine. "The name, Riddick, Kyra mentioned that name."

"She mention anything about him?"

I shrugged, "Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

The ship docked in what Vaako had called the Basilica. The men on the ship turned me over to a different team of soldiers. Vaako led these new soldiers into a separate chamber.

"Wait here." He ordered, stepping through a door in the side. A few moments later he came back with a man in far heavier and flashy armor greater than his own.

The man went without a helmet, revealing a head that had been shaved smooth. His eyes had a flash on them, enabling him to see in the dark.

"Lord Commander Riddick, seventh Lord Commander of the Necromonger Empire." Vaako stepped aside, allowing the man to approach me.

"I hear interesting things about you." The Lord Commander started. His voice was deep, so deep it seemed to vibrate up from his throat. "I haven't heard your name."

"Mine's not the one you're interested in." She crossed her arms. "Kyra? Spent years trying to find a guy to flash her eyes like that. Asked around 3 different prison planets. She really wanted the guy who did yours, but after a few years, she'd have settled for any back alley, dark cell slice job."

Riddick took her in, her blonde hair was braided back, out of her face. Her face was probably pale underneath all of the grime she'd accumulated in her space travel. She had the same fit body Kyra had had, but her breasts were larger.

"How did you meet Kyra?"

"She and I got picked up by the same Merc, dropped in the same hole. That was when she still went by 'Jack'."

He waved the team of Necromongers out of the room. "I told her to stay away from Mercs." He grit out.

"She thought they'd show her a way. That they'd be honest and give her work. I think she expected them to be like Carolyn and the others on the Hunter."

"What do you know about the Hunter?"

"Kyra told that story religiously." I smirked. "Especially when she'd drink. Story never changed either. Only ever embellished a few parts, when she got really drunk."

"And what parts were those?" He walked around the room, settling into a large throne.

"Well, when we met at 14, it was about the great Riddick. By the time she was 16 or 17, she'd start to get all hot and bothered about it. If everything she said about how handsome, tone and muscled you are is true, you're committing a crime, wearing all of that armor."

He smirked, "Kyra really say all those nice things about me?"

I got the feeling he didn't necessarily believe me, he just didn't want me to see it. "Mmmm. Made me jealous how much she appreciated you. She made you out to be a God."

"You believe everything she said?"

"Of course not. Kept telling her all of the Furyans were dead."

His eyes shot up to me. "Which planet did you get picked up on? Lupus 5?"

I shook my head. "I hooked up with Jack after she was picked up by Mercs over the murder of Antonia Chillingsworth. That kind of bloodlust, in someone that looked like that, the possibilities were endless."

"Where were you when she got dumped in Crematoria?"

"Mercs are only in it for the money, you know that. Bounty on me wasn't nearly what the bounty on her was. I got kept on board as a play thing, then dumped in the nearest system in a trade deal."

His eyes flashed over me, "Must have been a hell of a trade."

"Oh it was. I traded their cryosleep for a sleep they'd never wake up from. Not even when the ship crashed."

"How old are you?"

"19. Same age Kyra would be if the last Lord Commander hadn't killed her."

"You knew she was dead?" Vaako asked behind me.

I glanced behind him. "I knew everything you've told me so far, Lord Vaako. I knew Kyra was dead, had to be otherwise she'd have come found me. And that your new Lord Commander was Richard B. Riddick." I turned back to him. "Otherwise I'd have heard about his bounty."

"What, they don't still put bounties on you once you're a Lord Commander?"

"No bounty is worth fighting an armada of Necromongers."

"You're here."

"I came for Kyra. Hoping that she wasn't really dead. Even if she was, meeting the great Riddick definitely felt like a way to honor her memory."

"We should take her before the Quasi-dead." Vaako offered. "Confirm she isn't here to kill you, Lord Commander."

The killer nodded once, "I doubt she's here to kill me, she's had more than a few minutes to try. And if Kyra really spoke so highly of me, you'd know how hard it was going to be to kill me."

Shrug. "I'm sure you've gotten slow in your time as Lord Commander. Out of practice with all of your guards." Her smirk stayed in her eyes, instead of spreading to her face.

Riddick stood, crossing the room to her. He offered his arm, "Allow me to introduce you to the Quasi-Dead."

She settled her hand on his forearm, following him out of the chamber and directly into a chamber where 5 nearly dead, skeletal forms rested under veils.

"I'd appreciate your name, before the Quasi-dead delve into you mind. It'll be far less special if they tell me themselves."

"Trust me, I'm sure they'll tell you more than enough special facts about me." There was no amusement or smirk now.

Riddick took notice of the concern in her face.

The guards had been dismissed and they failed to reenter now. Riddick gestured for Vaako to stay behind the screens as he walked the girl to the center platform.

"You are a creature of mystery. At least, you were until now." Riddick lamented, letting go of her as the Quasi-deads connected amongst themselves and entered her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

"You are a creature of mystery. At least, you were until now." Riddick lamented, letting go of her as the Quasi-deads connected amongst themselves and entered her mind.

"Making Entry." The half-dead zombie creatures breathed.

"This won't take long." Another breathed.

"We have entered the neural cortex."

"Fear."

"She's frightened."

"She mourns for her lover."

"Kyra." Another uttered.

Riddick raised his head, his eyes focusing on the girl. Lover, huh?

"Recent memories …. Set up. Slaughter."

"Changing the destination on the ship."

"One of the passengers of her ship mentioned that," Vaako informed his leader. "Said she altered the computers. Everyone on the ship died except for her."

"Why didn't you kill her?"

"She said she wanted to convert. Said she wanted to be with her friend, Kyra."

"Pain." The zombies continued. "Hope."

"Furyan!" One of the hissed. "Of Furya!"

Riddick's head shot up. "What about Furyan?"

"Last hope." They hissed. "A girl child for a doomed race!"

"Not alone, child!"

"Alone, alone, dead!"

"Ghost planet, find the ghosts!"

The girl dropped, covering her head as the zombies around her shrieked. Screaming her deepest, darkest memories into the empty room.

"What about Furya?" The Lord Commander demanded. "What about a Furyan?"

"Purifier! Prophecy! Traitor!"

Riddick recalled the Purifier. Walking into the sun on crematoria as repentance for his sins against the living. "Answer me!"

"Ami! Amoret!"

"Amoret the Furyan!"

"Child of Ghosts."

"Girl Child of the dead!"

"Alone!" The Quasi-dead hissed.

Riddick was besides the platform now.

The girl looked up, meeting his eyes. There was a glowing handprint on her chest. Both of her own hands began to glow. Veins appeared in her face and her eyes flashed over like his own.

The Quasi-dead began to scream and shriek. Their pools shattered, they attempted to withdraw into their holes. Riddick turned in time to notice the blood staining their undead faces.

The girl, Amoret, collapsed. Her eyes rolled back into her head. Her nose was bleeding.

"My Lord?" Vaako began, approaching the two.

Riddick climbed onto the platform, picking her up.

"My Lord, the girl—"

"Send a doctor to my chambers." Riddick interrupted.

"Is that wise, my Lord?" Vaako questioned. "Furyans were all supposed to be dead. Your survival was prophesized."

"So the Quasi-dead are wrong, Vaako?" Riddick reminded him, getting off of the platform. "I highly doubt that."

"So the only living Furyan just happened to find your friend Kyra—"

"You heard everything they said. 'Last hope', 'The Furyan'."

"I just don't think it's safe to bring a strange girl, a Furyan girl, born 11 years after the fall of the planet, into the chambers of the Lord Commander."

"Then have the doctor hurry. I've got more than a few questions, Furyan to Furyan."

Vaako's jaw clenched as he dropped the arguments.


	4. Chapter 4

The Lord Commander moved so quickly, the cape of his armor flew behind him.

Another Furyan.

What had the zombies said?

Last hope.

Girl child for a doomed race.

Alone.

Not alone.

"Not alone." Riddick mumbled to himself as servants shut the door behind them.

He carefully set her down onto his bed.

Vaako hadn't failed him, Riddick had just managed to get settled into a chair when he shouted to open the doors.

"My Liege," The doctor entered, observing Necromonger customs.

"Her." Riddick barked, nodding towards the bed. "Make sure she's alive. Make sure she's okay."

The glowing veins and handprint had faded. Her eyes no longer glowed from behind her eyelids. The ends loose ends of her blonde hair spread over his pillows.

She'd beaten the Quasi-dead.

Riddick himself had escaped them. This girl, Amoret, had beaten them.

Her eyes, before they rolled back into her head had been golden. He'd have sworn before then, that they'd been brown or green, something typical. Now he would have to wait for her to wake up to confirm that they were actually gold.

"What happened to her?" The physician asked as he began to examine her.

"Quasi-dead." Riddick answered bluntly. "Took too much."

He chuckled. "Their strength is not for those of weak minds. They have killed people before. This girl is lucky."

"Hmm."

"My Lord Commander, why does it make a difference if the Quasi-deads kill her? She will die before she becomes a convert."

"Is she healthy?" Riddick pressed. "Is she going to wake up?"

The physician nodded. "Her heart sounds fine, her breathing is perfectly normal. The nosebleed is probably just pressure from the planetary change. Best keep her from the Quasi-dead. They over exerted themselves in reading her mind."

"You can leave now." He dismissed the physician.

The doctor gathered his things and quickly retreated.

Two women entered through a separate door. "My Lord." One of them cooed, kneeling before him.

The second spread her arms around his shoulders.

"Enough." He brushed the women off.

One of them looked at Amoret, lying motionless on the bed. "Who is she?" Her voice was careful, but her eyes held disgust.

"Some, new girl?" The other asked, wandering over to the bed.

"No." He stood, grabbing the girl by the arm. "I'd like you to leave." He paused for a moment. "Go, bring me clothing for her." He waved at the bed.

The girls distaste spread to the rest of their faces. Riddick could tell they'd seen her neck. She wasn't a necromonger.

"What kind would you like, My Lord?" They carefully asked.

He took a deep breathe, "Preferable something to keep her from being naked." He glanced back at the bed. "Something black."

One of them had been pawing up his chest. He took her hands roughly. "Imagine you weren't leaving my room for a matter of days."

She giggled up at him, reaching for his lips with her own.

"Bring her everything you would require in that instance." He let her go, walking back over to his chair. "And no games, girls." He called over his shoulder. "She is no concubine, and treating her as petty as you treat each other will result in punishment."

The girls exchanged glances before excusing themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

Amoret stayed unconscious for hours.

Riddick had taken his armor off, leaned back in his chair and gone to a resting place just shy of sleep. He was alert enough to notice when she shifted.

Her fingers settled against her forehead, before checking the dried blood on her face.

"You took quite a beating from the Quasi-dead." Riddick called, standing and walking over to her. "Gave them quite a beating in return."

"I know what's in my head, I don't need to hear it shrieked out loud, by five skeletons."

"They're no deader than any other Necromonger. They devote their existence to mental powers, refusing to eat or drink or live."

"I couldn't, I enjoy life too much. Enjoy food and breathe and—"

"Sex?"

She looked up at him. Her eyes were most definitely gold. "With the right partner."

"Kyra?" He asked.

She did not respond.

"The Quasi-dead had more than a little bit of things to say about your life."

"I do remember my own life." She snapped.

"With Jack—Kyra?"

She again did not respond.

"How long did the two of you run with Mercs?"

"You can't trust Mercs." She snapped. "We didn't run with anyone. We were passed around, sold and resold."

"How did that work out for you?"

"You can't trust men. We relied on each other, only trusting each other. The longer you go through the ringer, the more you learn to depend on each other."

"Sex just happened to play into that?" He asked. "You're a Furyan, what kind of pleasure do you get from murderers and rapists?"

"You know how Mercs can be." She looked down at her hands. "Not every Merc is a murderer or a rapist." She mumbled. "Not everyone in slave trade is a Merc."

"You just happened to get picked up by a slave owner who cared?"

"Not cared for me, but there are few men who like it, when you like it." Her eyes glanced at him for a moment. "Kyra and I ended up with a crewman who happened to like it, when we liked it."

Riddick didn't respond. "Why go to all of this trouble to get captured and brought here?"

"I was really hoping that Kyra was alive. That she was so taken with you that she'd forgotten all about me. Though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested to meet the last living Furyan male."

"The Quasi-dead mentioned the Purifier." He changed subject, ticking off things that had been pried from her mind. "He was another living Furyan."

She nodded. "His name was Calev. He and Mother were hiding together for a time. I was a little kid, and by the time I turned 10, he was gone again. I only found out he was a Necromonger from some Elementals I met in travel."

"Sure he wasn't your dad?"

She shook her head. "I remember meeting him in a market. He walked up to me, said there was something incredibly special about me. He's the one who showed me how to manipulate my appearance to others. Said having gold eyes and acting like an animal was how he noticed me and others would be sure to notice." She got up, wandering to his balcony and looking out. "Calev promised me I'd be able to see Furyans when I came across them. Except after he converted and my mom died, I never saw another Furyan."

"Did Kyra tell you? About me being a Furyan?"

She nodded. "I'd heard of Antonia before. Stories of the Kublai Khan and how certain people and creatures got on it and never left. Eventually, Kyra drank and admitted that Antonia had taken in her, the holy man, and a friend of hers. Antonia wanted her friend, Riddick, who was supposed to be the last of the Furyans."

"I thought I was alone, after Mom died. I was supposed to be the last." She turned from the window. "Kyra's stories about you gave me hope."

"I was alone my whole life. Dumped into a trash can after being strangled with me own cord. Purifier- Calev- was the first other Furyan I'd ever met. The only other Furyan I'd met before today."

"My mother told me the story. Furyan boys slaughtered, choked and stomped. Thrown in the trash on a planet that burned to the ground. Strangled with their own cords."

"So where did you come from?" He watched her wander around the room. "If all the Furyan males were supposedly killed."

"You think every Furyan to ever exist was on that planet when they burned it to the ground?" She walked around him. "Mother was a child, picked up by slavers. Years later, her ship crossed through where Furya had been. She felt something when she crossed through the remains of our planet."

"I had a handprint just like yours after crossing through that space."

She nodded, raising her hands as they started to glow. "Mother had a story. That she hadn't been pregnant until she got to that sector of space. The ghosts of Furya blessed her with a child. A ghost child."

"A girl child."

"A last hope." She scoffed. "For the boy child prophesized to live." She drug her fingers across his armor. "My mother died when I was still a little girl. I kept the stories, but I'd never expected to find you. I didn't even go looking. Then I met Kyra."

Riddick walked over to his desk. "The glowing?"

"It is a side effect of being a 'ghost child'."

"I crossed the holy man once. He confirmed your existence. Another Furyan. A male furyan. Mom always said I'd been born just for you. A last hope for a dead people."

"Sure she didn't mean you were born for Calev?"

"Calev wasn't the prophecy. He was too old." She tapped her nails against the metal. "He was long gone before I got old enough for ..."

Riddick had so much information to work his mind through. He'd heard everything she said, but that didn't mean he wanted to understand. He walked over to his desk, impressed when she didn't wander away from him. He held out his hand, "Come with me?"

"Last time you led me somewhere, monsters tried to steal all of the memories in my head." She looked up at him, skeptical.

"I promise, no more Quasi-dead." He smirked. "There are already rumors that you killed one of them."

She took his hand, allowing Riddick to lead her out of the bed chambers.

There was a connected bathing chamber to one side.

"I personally hate being covered in cryosleep grime." Riddick walked her to a large steaming tub. "I had some things brought up for you."

Riddick grit his teeth as he thought over what the concubines had brought up. He hadn't looked everything over, simply told them where to leave everything. Now was the moment of truth, whether they believed his threats of punishment.

She nodded. "Showers in space aren't a reality."

He stepped back.

"Are you leaving?" She asked.

"I have a few Lord Marshall things to take care off."

She nodded.

"I will be back before too long." He promised.


	6. Chapter 6

The Lord Commander walked over to the chamber doors, pounding his fist against them to indicate that the guards could open them.

Lord Vaako stepped in. "Lord Commander."

"What is it?"

"The girl, arrangements have been made for her."

"Arrangements?"

"Chambers to shower and sleep. Clothing and food." Vaako explained. "Dame Vaako is more than willing to explain Necromonger customs to our guest."

"I'm not particularly concerned with her learning our customs." Riddick snapped. "She's been here less than a day."

"She expressed interest in becoming a Necromonger."

"No, she told you what you wanted to hear to bring her to the Basilica."

"With all due respect, Lord Commander, that is suspicious and a great concern for your safety."

"I'm not exactly concerned with my safety, Lord Vaako. I was a warrior before I was a Lord Commander. Besides the Quasi-dead do not share this concern of yours."

"One of them is dead!" Vaako informed. "She killed a Quasi-dead. No one in the Basilica will trust her."

"I don't particularly care what the other Necromongers think." He argued. "I am their king."

"What is it you intend to do?"

The King glanced back towards the bath room. "Tell them she's with me. Tell them she's a trophy."

"You're disregarding the death of a Quasi-dead so that you can keep a Furyan concubine?"

"If that's what you'd like to hear." He turned away from Vaako. "She's the last remaining Furyan woman, she won't be out of my possession until I decide what to do with her."

Vaako turned, showing himself out.

"Vaako." Riddick called. "What are Necromonger customs for the loss of a high ranking lord? For a Lord Commander?"

Vaako paused a moment to consider this question. "You rushed the mourning of the previous Lord Commander. There are very many great customs."

"You're my second in command. Mourn the Quasi-dead as we would mourn a Commander. Their opinion may matter more than a Commander's anyway."


	7. Chapter 7

Riddick returned to his bathroom after Vaako's exit.

Amoret had gotten comfortable in the bath. Wadding around from one side of the large tub to the other.

He considered not watching her, not taking in how she moved. Then he gave into the Furyan part of himself. The part that wanted to know if she was the same kind of animal he was

He sat down on the floor against one of the walls. "The Quasi-dead called you 'Ami'. Or do you prefer Amoret?"

She glanced at him, almost as though she was worried he would disappear. "Kyra started calling me 'Ami'. Whenever we weren't lying about our names to cover our tracks. Do you prefer Richard? Or Riddick?"

"Nobody's ever called me Richard. I've been a fugitive and a convict for so long, people only called me by my last name. I'll never forget my name, but I've never been called by it. Not even by Jack."

She stepped into the steaming water, foam bubbling against her skin. Soap and amenities had been set near the tub, and she began to untangle her wet hair with shampoo.

"What did you do to the Quasi-dead? I've escaped their grasp, but I never managed to kill them."

"They care about memories. They are interested in secrets." She dropped into the water to rinse the soap off. "Quasi-dead are Necromongers. Necromongers were humanoid. They don't understand animals. I resorted to the animal mind, the Furyan mind. They can't process those emotions. The anger and hunger and violence tore them apart."

"Why didn't I think of that?" He moved closer to the tub, sitting along the edge as she mercilessly scrubbed the sweat and dirt off of her skin.

She wasn't as pale as he'd thought, but next to his own complexion she had an almost dainty shade of white skin.

Scars were obvious on her body. Some in seemingly random places, others he could guess the stories based on their placement.

He noticed an 'X' tattooed on her lower back. "Sweet spot?"

She smirked. "Kyra put it there, so I'd always remember where to aim for."

"She ever tell you where she learned it?" He chuckled.

"I think I can assume." She admitted. "Your friends, these Necromongers, how do they feel about having me in your chambers?"

"My second in command is worried you'll cause me to lose my place among the Necromongers."

She walked towards the steps to exit the bath. "You are their Lord Commander. The only way to unseat you is murder."

"You keep what you kill." He retrieved a towel from the counter, wrapping it around her.

"Would they murder you for some girl who claims to be like you?"

"They would murder me just to take my place, they don't need another reason."

She walked over to where the concubines had placed clothing for her. "Do your whores think I am like them? A trophy to mount between your sheets?"

"Necromongers have a certain sense of style." He responded, watching her pick through her options.

"Hmm." She dropped the towel and stepped into a dress.

It was simple, black gown that was held onto her figure by two slim strings. The garment hung in such a way that her sternum was exposed and a slit at the leg went nearly to her hip.

"I've seen red-light whores wear more than this." She argued, turning around. "I have seen slaves be sold, wearing more material than this."

He crossed his arms, smiling at her distaste. "Is you intend to stay, we can have something made for you."

She did not respond, only walked back into the bedroom.

He followed her, seeing her sitting on the table in the room. "Vaako has arranged for you to have your own room."

She leafed through a book she had found on the table. "Of course he has."

"It's up to you. I can assure your safety either way."

"I can assure my own safety." She snapped.

He nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Vaako stormed into his quarters, slamming his head gear onto the table as soon as the doors shut behind him.

"The rumors are rather extreme tonight." His wife cooed, sauntering to the table.

"I can imagine."

She laughed. "I mean – a Quasi-dead being killed by some slave who calls herself a Furyan."

He grit his teeth as she continued.

"The concubines are saying that he believes her! That he has taken her to his bed!"

"Enough!" He hissed at her.

Her face became blank as she watched him. "What?"

"The walls have ears, Dame Vaako. As does your Lord Commander."

"It can't be true!"

"I watched the quasi-dead. I saw her eyes. She is the same as him.

"So the rumors…."

"One of the Quasi-dead has crossed the threshold into the Underverse.

"She should be killed!"

"For what? Defending herself against a mental attack. She is a Furyan it is in her nature. Besides Lord Commander Riddick is protecting her."

"How can you know?"

"I visited him as council, she was nowhere to be seen. Guards assured me that she had not left since he carried her inside."

"This cannot be allowed." She was pacing now, seeming concerned.

"He is our Lord Commander, no one dares speak against him. The Quasi-dead are in no shape to enter her mind again. They are slipping into the Underverse as we speak."

"Then you must kill the Riddick before he corrupts out society further."

"The last time you said that, the Riddick became Lord Commander."

"He has not converted, he will most likely not convert her. If they develop a relationship, they will breed and Necromongers will corrupt unto an end." She became pale. "If they have found each other, that means the Furyan race will rise again."

"Two Furyans will not revive an entire race." Vaako assured her. "Not without a planet."


End file.
